Naruto the Ookami no Ashikabi
by demonzone2571
Summary: The final battle in the elemental nations caused a rift to open, thus drag Naruto into a new world with hot alien's called sekirei, but at a terrible price; the loss of the bijuu and any way of returning home. Will these Sekirei be enough or will the darkness become is only solace. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Naruto x Sekirei crossover**

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei; both of them are products of Masashi Kishimoto and Akurako Gokurakuin.**

It was all over, Kaguya was finally defeated and the Juubi was sealed once again and the world is finally at peace, so everything should be smooth sailing ahead for Naruto and the rest of team 7 right?….. WRONG! It turns out that Sasuke decided to be a little traitorous bitch and declare revolution by announcing that he'll be killing the current kages and naming himself king of all of the elemental nations with the pink hair banshee agreeing with him and thus inflating his ego again…. Naruto being the only person with any common sense other than Kakashi and Hagoromo Ootsutsuki better known as the Sage of the Six Paths and father to all ninjutsu and the creator of the bijuu watched the fool go on and on about how he'll use the bijuu to destroy all the nations and create his own utopia over their ashes. As this was going on, Naruto had sealed all nine bijuu into himself because to the blonde it'll be a snowballs chance in hell if he'll let Sasuke control the bijuu for his own selfish reasons. Also while Sasuke was preaching about his greatness and Sakura was stroking his ego….. Hagoromo took Madara's eyes and implanted them into Naruto and thanks to the bijuu and his Uzumaki healing faction they were ready to go (AN: I mean seriously if you can do all that while Sasuke's stroking his ego image what anyone else would've done….. *reads porn* hell yeah).

When Sasuke was done ranting he looked around for the bijuu and was confused to see that they were gone "where are they? Where are my weapons for conquest?" he asked the fan-girl only for her to point to the group of three which consisted of Naruto, Kakashi and an ethereal Hagoromo. Sasuke then marched to them "where are my weapons?" he asked only for Hagoromo to look at Indra's reincarnation with disgust, Kakashi to look at his former students as if they'd finally lost their minds and for Naruto to deck him with a Tsunade style, bijuu chakra infused punch sending the delusional fool into one of the many giant roots left by the Shinjuku after Naruto literally cut that tree down with a Senpō: Yōton RasenShuriken (Sage Art: Lava Style RasenShuriken) curtesy of Naruto and the Yonbi Son Goku. Sakura decided to interject "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO…." She yelled only find sand circling around her and Naruto with his hand pointing at Sakura in a Gaara-like fashion "Sakura I've had enough of your stupid fan-girl tendencies and here I thought you might have grown out of it, but I guess I was wrong, so I'm about to do what I should've done a long time ago and I feel that it's been long overdue" he said as he held out his hand 'Shukaku you ready to kill a fan-girl?' he asked the One-Tailed only to get an affirmative response "Sure thing kiddo and after seeing your memories we all believe that this punishment is way overdue" the ichibi said with the others nodding in agreement. "Alright then… Jiton: Sabaku Kyū (Magnet Style: Sand Binding Coffin)" he said as the sand encased her in a cocoon of sand and rubble.

Kakashi and Hagoromo just stood by and watched.

Sakura was now scared "Na….Naruto yo..You can't do this to me I'm your Sakura-chan!" she argued only for the sand to cover her mouth. Naruto then looked at her with uncaring eyes "not anymore" was all he said as he balled his extended hand into a fist "Sabaku Soaso" (AN: Don't know if I spelled that right) (Sand Burial) was all he said as the sand covered Sakura imploded with blood and sand going everywhere ending the fan-girls life and send her soul straight to hell (AN: only one word to describe this scene: Brutal).

Naruto then summoned a whole horde of Shadow Clones and ordered then to collect the 7 swords of the mist, the 4 treasure artifacts of the sage, Orochimarus' Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and every scroll on all ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and anything important from his ancestral home of Uzushiogakure no Sato and finally from his parents estate and seal them into a large sealing scroll and when done collecting use the either the Kamui (Authority of the God) to send the asked targets into his own personal dimension thanks to his implanted Sharingan and the knowledge of how to use it thanks again to Hagoromo or to use the Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of all things) technique to create a large bird to transport it to him because he had a feeling that his time here in the elemental nations was almost at an end (AN: Foreshadowing).

As this was going on, Sasuke in using his Susanoo finally got himself free from the root that Naruto sent him through "that clan less loser will pay" he said as he launched himself into the air activated his complete Susanoo and shot like a rocket to his target with delusions of grandeur.

After about thirty minutes has pasted since Naruto issued his orders to his clone army. Naruto sensed that all the cloned have completed their tasks and sent the items to his personal dimension via Kamui instead of using Banbutsu Sōzō. Naruto then summoned 10,000,000 shadow clones and ordered them to go to the Kamui world and learn everything that was in those scroll and to dissipate 100 at a time. The clone army then disappeared in a sea of vortexes to begin learning the contents of the scroll. The blonde then sensed Sasuke approaching him with the full intent to kill him, and so he gave a deep sigh before looking to his sensei and ancestor "thank you for everything…. For whatever happens please let it be known that it was I who stopped evil in its tracks" he said only getting a nodded from his former sensei and a warm smile from his legendary ancestor.

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke is pretty much the same as in chapters 695-698 of the Naruto manga with only a few key differences such as without the bijuu Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo wasn't enhanced with all the nine tailed beasts' chakras, but since Naruto has his own pair of Sharingan he has his own version of Perfect Susanoo and this enhanced it with bijuu chakra which looked like an armored Kyuubi. The fight has reached its climax in the place where it all started with both literally out of chakra and was charging their final attacks. Sasuke an Amaterasu infused chidori and Naruto a bijuudama rasengan the two attacks collide and created an explosion that destroyed the Valley of the End. The sheer force of their attacks ripped a hole through the fabric of space and time sucking Naruto in and closing on Sasuke only for him to land in the river below which lead to a waterfall and bunch of jagged rock and with no chakra to save his life and losing a lot of blood…. You can pretty much guess what happens next.

**Meanwhile in the dimensional rift…**

While Naruto was unconscious, the bijuu were working overtime just to keep their host from being ripped apart. And so they came to a solution to keep their host alive and that was to merge and become the new Juubi with its power not only will they save their friend, but grant him with the power to become something more and so the bijuu merged and from the light of their fusion a giant golden wolf with ten-tails emerged and pumped its chakra into the boy keeping him alive as he sailed through the rift and to his new adventure.

**Kamikura Island**

Several figures mostly female all wearing black uniforms were up against an entire group of military trained forces trying to invade the small island for the treasure that's on the island in which case was a crashed spaceship. The 5 warriors were ready to fight the military opposition, when suddenly a rift opens up between the two forces and a figure appears out of the rift as it closes behind him. The figure is a fairly tall, tanned skinned man who has gold blonde hair with red streaks, three eyes; two in the usual place and one on his forehead. The figure also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The male was wearing a lose black robe and on the back of his robe was a larger red Ring-like marking similar to his third eye with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it showing his not too muscular body which was similar to an Olympic swimmer with a fully formed chest, 8 pack abs, and muscular shoulders and arms. He was also wearing a baggy black samurai pants with a wolf and cherry blossom petal pattern and wooden sandals. A few things caught their attention about the figure; 1) The figure had ten tails lazily swirling behind him… 2) Two elongated wolf-like ears protruding from the top of his head… 3) Six scar-like birth marks resembling whiskers on his cheeks three on each side… 4) And finally he was staring directly at them.

**Mindscape**

Within his mindscape, Naruto was met with the now fading 10-tailed wolf. Naruto looked on with tears in his eyes as the one who saved his life was fading from existence and he couldn't do anything to stop it. The weaken bijuu sensing her beloved jinchuriki's distress, used her last fading tail to whip away his tears.

"**Don't cry Naruto-kun…. I did what anyone would've done….. I gave my life away so that the boy… no… to the man who stole my heart" **the fading Juubi said as she looked at her jinchuuriki as he still cried. Before Naruto could say anything, she spoke again **"Naruto-kun please promise me that you'll live on….That you'll never lose your heart and determination to your sorrow…. That you'll find love and raise the family you always wanted…. Promise me that you'll never change from the sweet boy who turned into the loving man that stands before me"** she said weakly as her physical body became more transparent.

Naruto then whipped his tears and looked at the dying bijuu with a look of pure determination "Ookamihime I promise you that I'll live on …. I promise you that I'll never lose my heart and determination to my sorrows….. I promise you that I'll find love and raise a family….. These promises I'll always care for the rest of my life… that I promise you Ookamihime" he said with a fire that burned brightly in his eyes and heart. The wolf bijuu looked at her jinchuuriki and smiled **"I know you will and thank you for being my partner…. And Ookamihime… is that the name you gave me? **She asked and received a nodded from him. **"I like it… it has a wonderful ring to it"** she said as she completely disappeared in specks of small twinkling lights. Naruto then looked at the place where Ookamihime laid before she passed on.

Naruto then felt something that he's felt before, but never paid any mind to it, but now the feeling was more apparent the emotion that he was feeling was anger…. Anger; towards the ones responsible for the loss of his bijuu friends, forcing them to merge into Juubi and thus sacrificing herself to insure his survival. It was the Uchiha. It was an Uchiha that killed his parents, it was an Uchiha that released Kurama and thus leaving his parents with only one option which was to turn their only son into a jinchuuriki, it was an Uchiha that the entire village sucked up to only for him to leave for the promise of power made by its biggest traitor, it was an Uchiha that tried to kill him multiple times for trying to keep a stupid promise, it was an Uchiha that caused the Bloodline purged in Kirigakure no sato, it was an Uchiha that formed Akatsuki, it was an Uchiha that made it their goal to hunt down the jinchuuriki as if they were animals and extract the bijuu ultimately killing the host, it was an Uchiha that caused the 4th Great Shinobi War, it was an Uchiha that killed his friends and it was an Uchiha that put him in this situation. So in a nutshell everything up until now, it was the Uchiha's fault. "Curse you…. Curse you… **CURSE YOU** **UCHIHA SCUM!" **he yelled.

**Outside the Mindscape**

The boy…no the man was then engulfed in a twister of purple that shot into the sky creating a massive thunderstorm overhead. Everyone around them was shocked and horrified by the show of power from this unknown individual. The ground underneath them began to shake the seas around the island began to churn and the ships surrounding the island crashed into each other killing the passengers onboard and sinking the ships via massive whirlpools with waterspouts at the center (AN: damn talk about the wrath of god). Naruto then gave a blood curdling roar that shook the very heavens and further cemented the fear quality that he presented upon each and every individual on the island; however, 4 of the 5 uniform wearing warriors had a different response to this being. They blushed as the display of power was a major turn on for them.

The twister of purple then faded and at the center was a completely different entity. It was a horse-sized wolf with silver fur and black markings similar to Shukaku. Its long ten tails had what looked like hands at the ends and on its shoulder blades were wings that doubled as an extra set of arms (AN: if you play MH4U you would get the reference). Then 12 vortexes appeared in front of the hands and they shot into the vortexes pulling out various weapons; the first tail pulled out a giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance this sword was Kubikiribōchō, the second hand pulled out it a sword that has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales this sword was Samehada, the third arm pulled out a sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it this was Nuibari, the fourth hand pulled out a sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain this was Kabutowari, the fifth hand then pulled out a sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it this was Shibuki, the sixth and seventh hands pulled out a set of twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power these were the Kiba blades, the eighth hand then pulled out a bandaged double-handled sword this was Hiramekarei, the ninth hand then pulled a Banana Palm Fan, the tenth hand pulled out a Crimson Gourd, the eleventh hand then pulled out a long golden rope this was the Golden Canopy Rope, and the twelfth hand then pulled out a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom this was the Seven Star Sword. Finally a vortex appeared on the side of its mouth as what appears to be a handle emerged from the vortex. The wolf then opened its maul revealing long sharp teeth, then snapping them shut as it pulled out a sword that has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō this was the sword of Kusanagi similar to Sasuke's own sword, but had all the abilities as the one Orochimaru used.

The entire creature was very menacing with all these weapons at hand and his eyes weren't making the soldiers any less comfortable. The right white eye appeared to be dilated and the veins around the eye surfaced, the left red eye morphed from having 3 tomoes to three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil with thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath and the center eye the 9 tomoes were circling around the pupil. At first no one moved fearing the creature, but unfortunately fear was what set off a chain reaction that'll forever be known as the "Kamikura Island Massacre". A frightened soldier then fired his gun at the wolf, but as the shots were fired, the wolf moving faster than the eye can perceive appeared in front of the soldier driving the Kubikiribōchō through the soldier which then lead to the other soldiers to open fire on the beast and then all hell broke loose.

The 10- tailed wolf demolished the soldiers as their bullets were either defected by the blades or missed their mark and ended up causing friendly fire. Others tried using grenades, but were sent into a vortex via Kamui only to reappear in front of the thrower and having it explode in their face… a very messy end. Others were killed via explosions from Shibuki, their heads split open by Kabutowari, whole groups of soldiers sown together and the wire slicing them to pieces, electrocuted via Kiba Blades summoning lightning from the sky, etc.

After about an hour has passed, it was over all the soldiers were dead and the ten-tailed wolf stood at the center of the battlefield covered in their blood.

Back at the group of 5, they were accompanied by their own group of armed soldier, who were vomiting at the horrific scene of body parts and guts flying everywhere. One of these people that were throwing up at the scene was a woman named Takami Sahashi a scientist and one of the people who discovered the alien lifeforms known as the Sekirei. The person next to her who was giddy like a kid in a candy store was her fiancé if you can call him that Hiroto Minaka who looked at the creature in awe and fascination.

As this was going on, 4 of the 5 beings now called Sekirei went to approach the beast much to the protest of the fifth member and Takami. The first member is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style she also wore tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it; this was Miya Sekirei #01, the second has long red hair and glasses she also wore tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it; this was Matsu Sekirei #02, the third had long dark purple hair she also wore tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it; this was Kazehana Sekirei #03, and the last member wore tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look; this was Karasuba Sekirei #04. The group ventured toward the wolf with faces redder than a cherry and heart thumping at Mach 5 if that's even possible.

At this Takami was flabbergasted that those 4 would be reacting to this creature. How the F**k was that possible?!

As the 4 approached the beast, it then took notices and posed itself to attack should they attack first **"Halt and state your business should you not what to join these vermin"** the creature say with much hatred in his voice that the 4 stopped just yards away from him. Miya being the leader of the group approached the beast until she was mere feet away. She then got into a seiza position and laid her weapon on the ground in front of her which surprised both her group and the Juubi "Juubi-sama, I Miya Sekirei #1 and pillar to the Sekirei here by lay down my arms so that I may speak to you" she said trying to hide her blush.

Naruto looked at her as if to detect any sign of deceit, but found none. He summoned the vortexes and sealed away his weapons, then he turned back to his original form "well Miya-san, since you introduced yourself I might as well do the same, my name is Naruto Ootsutsuki the Nidaime Rikudō Sennin and Nidaime Juubi no Ookami" he said as his tails lazily waved behind him further proving who he is. Naruto then took notice of the others in her group and noticed that they were blushing, something that even Miya was experiencing, but was trying to hide it.

Naruto then decided to make his opinion known "ummm…. I know that I'm sexy, but why are you all blushing at the sight of me?" he asked getting a giggle from Miya.

"Well we Sekirei react to the one who will be our Ashikabi, our bodies become hot and bothered, just like what is happening to us now" she said as all 4 of them tried their hardest to restrain themselves from groping Naruto and gaining their wings.

Then Naruto sked "Ok… first what are Sekirei? Second what is an Ashikabi? And what happens to you should you find your Ashikabi?"

Miya then got up and slowly approached the blonde ten-tailed "Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. However unlike humans who train to raise their abilities and skills, ours are powered through the love the Ashikabi has for their Sekirei. An Ashikabi is the destined ones that a Sekirei will react to and search for. When a Sekirei and the Ashikabi that they're reacting to meet, they form a bond similar to that of what you humans call marriage only for us it's forever, through thick and thin, for better or for worst a Sekirei will always stand by his/her Ashikabi" she said as she was standing in front of him as she lifted a hand to gently cup his cheek. Miya then touched his cheek and felt the warmth of his skin.

Naruto then moved a hand over hers and felt how soft her skin was. He then gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but love, something he knew very little about since during his years he'd never received this kind of love; the love that one gets when he is face to face with his lover.

Miya then spoke again "an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei, so an Ashikabi must love all his Sekirei equally and never favor one over the others" she said that time with a little authoritative tone than with what she was speaking to him. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow _"so these Ashikabi can have harems… sounds like a sweet deal if you ask me'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Ok I understand with what you're saying, but what does that have to do with me?" he asked, only to have Miya look at him with those loving eyes.

"That's because you're our Ashikabi" she said getting a wide eye response from him. In Naruto's mind he was weighing the pros and cons… if they're any to begin with other than the occasional cat fight, but that's something he can live with just need to make a large mud pit and instead of mud use chocolate pudding. He then looked at Miya and then back to her group and saw that they had the same reaction as Miya and sighed "very well Miya-chan, I'll be your Ashikabi, but under the condition that you'll become my first wife" he said making all who heard his response go wide eye with their jaws hanging low to the ground and Miya shocked, but with tears of joy forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Hai… Naruto-koi" she said as she hugged her blonde Ashikabi and planted a kiss on her fiancés lips. When their lips met, she crest lit up and upon her back white angel-like wings sprouted from her back symbolizing her winging. This action made the other 3 Sekirei blush and the group consisting of the fifth Sekirei and humans were shocked that this unknown had just winged not only the first Sekirei, but the pillar to the Sekirei species.

Both Miya and Naruto were still lip-locked when suddenly they heard a cough that broke them up and they looked at the other 3 who were standing there having a front row seat to their little love making show. The grey haired Sekirei was standing in front of them "Miya-san…. As much as I'm happy for you as much as the rest of us, but we too are also reacting to him and would like to get our wings" she said motioning to the others who had blushes on their faces. Miya blushed in embarrassment and swiftly and shyly pushed away from Naruto's warm embrace "gomei Karasuba-san" she said to her fellow Sekirei. Karasuba then approached Naruto and examined him from top to bottom "I gotta say that little show of power you did back there really turned me on and my desire to be winged by you escalated" she said in a seductive tone that Naruto caught on and swiftly pulled her into his embrace "and I can sense the bloodlust that comes off from you and I have to say… It excites me" he said as he then planted a kiss on Karasuba. On her back sprouted skeletal-like wings showing her allegiance to death, this made all the humans really nervous since they always knew that the woman was a psychopath, but didn't expect that her wings would be so horrifying. When they separated, for just a second Naruto caught a glimpse of sinister grin on her face and he noticed that there was an intense bloodlust in her eyes. Naruto stared at the woman with a blank look in his face.

"Thank you for giving me my wings, Naruto-kun." Karasuba whispers seductively into Naruto's ears, causing them to twitch. She then moved aside while another purple haired woman approached him. He examined her entire body and came with a conclusion _'wow those tits are bigger than Tsunades'!?'_ he thought as he eyed her. The woman walked towards him with a sway to her hips that caught his attention "hello there handsome, my name is Kazehana Sekirei #3 and mistress of the wind" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her face "and I hope to explore the passion of love together with you my Ashikabi" then she kissed him, causing tornado-like wings to appear on her back.

The kiss ended quickly and the two separated "and I look forward to do the same my Kaze-hime" he said getting a blush from his wind mistress and glares from the other sekirei.

Finally the last member of the group approached him. She was checking him out and readjusted her glasses "you're a prefect specimen and *perverted giggle* I look forward to experimenting with you Naruto-tan" she said getting a shiver from Naruto in realization that this girl was most likely the reincarnation of his former master Jiriaya. She then wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face closer to hers "I'm Sekirei #2 Matsu and I look forward to our future endeavors" she said as she pushed her lips against his. When their lips met, yellow wings in zeros and ones (binary code) appeared on her back. As they kissed, Matsu decided to deepen the kiss by having her tongue brush against his lower lip asking to be invited in and he accepted.

As the two were in a make out session, the other three took noticed and glared at Matsu for hogging their Ashikabi, only for their lips to be captured by clones of their beloved Ashikabi. This action baffled and shocked the group, but mostly Takami Sahashi who was trying to make heads or tails of the being before them as he made out with 4 of the 5 sekirei, while Minaka was getting even giddier as he watched this god on earth not only wing the first 4 sekirei, but continue where he started by summoning copies of himself.

Finally had enough, Minaka ran to the blonde ten-tailed, only to be stopped by ten wolf tails grabbing him and lifting him into the air. "I don't know who you are, but I'd suggest that you make your introduction quick or I'll make you a permanent part of the landscape" he said in a tone that made everyone nervous, because he can do it too and no one would dare stop him, unless they want to die.

Feeling brave, Takami rushed over to them getting their attention as she stopped mere feet's away from them "please don't kill him, he may be an annoy idiot, but he's my annoying idiot and I would like it if he stayed alive" she said pleading to the ten-tailed blonde. Naruto looked at her then back as the strange man, then sighed and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground "very well, but I would like it if someone gave me some information as to where I am and who you people are" he said as the clones that he summoned dissipated and was rejoined by his 4 sekirei.

Takami then nodded "very well, come with me and I'll give you what you seek" she said to him as she ushered him to follow. He did with Miya, Matsu, Kazehana and Karasuba at his side.

'_Who knows I may even like here'_ was all Naruto thought as he glanced at his new family.

**Another story has begun and I'm almost finished with my other story "Naruto-Master in Training" and I got started with part 2 of NaruHigh chapter 2. So be on the lookout for those updates. Also MH4U is very addictive *goes back to 3DS and plays***

…**..**

…**. Eat it Gore Magala!**

**Naruto's Sekirei Harem**

**#1 Miya**

**#2 Matsu**

**#3 Kazehana**

**#4 Karasuba**

**#6 Homura/ Kagari**

**#7 Akitsu**

**#8 Yume**

**#9 Tsukiumi**

**#10 Uzume**

**#11 Hikari**

**#12 Hibiki**

**#57 Yahan**

**#88 Musubi**

**#105 Benitsubasa**

**#106 Haihane**

**#108 Kusano**

**Naruto's Human Lover: Chiho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before we begin I would like to address a few things prior to the comments from the first chapter. I'll be adding more sekirei to Naruto's flock, but please try to refrain from having me give all the sekirei to Naruto, because having to deal with 106 girls sounds like very straight man's wet dream, but it's a nightmare. As for his human lovers I'm sticking with Chiho Hidaka, but I might add Takami, but there is no guarantee on her being with Naruto. I'm leaning towards them being friends.**

**Also for those who asked on Kusanos' role in Naruto's group I can do one of two things; 1) Make Kusano the daughter figure to Naruto, or 2) I can do what ****Saito Uzumaki**** did in his fanfiction **_**"Uzumaki Inc. book 1: Sekirei Project"**_** when it was still up in which she absorbs too much of Naruto's energy causing her to grow as to compensate to the growth in power. **

**Finally there will character bashing; those that'll be bashed are Izumi Higa, Mikogami, Seo (just because), Minaka (Again just because) **

**Chapter 2: Events before canon**

It had been some years since Naruto came to this world which was called Earth. When arrived, he was in the middle of a battlefield, which he took over and killed the army and destroyed all their vehicles and sank their war ships. After which he became the very first Ashikabi by winging the four female members of the disciplinary squad. There he also met the crazy whack job of a scientist Minaka and the level-headed Takami who took it upon herself to teach the blonde Juubi the world of which he'll have to call home. From there he had learned from its formation, to the wars that had taken place within the last century. All this he took to like a fish to water, after all learning new things was one of his traits, even though the overall lecture was boring as hell.

He even attended their wedding, even though it was ruined when Minaka decided to do something stupid, and Naruto deciding to stop the stupidity by using a cattle prod (A/N: Don't know where he got one) and setting the charge to max literally turning the white haired scientist into a lightbulb. This caused Takami to face palm thinking that she may have made a mistake in marrying this idiot and her maids of honor: Miya, Matsu and Kazehana, Minaka's best man Asama Takehito (A/N: Don't know if I got the name right) and friend Seo Kaoru to laugh so hard that they were holding each other up so they don't fall also Karasuba and Mutsu were already on the floor laughing their asses off(A/N: Karasuba was the flower girl only cuz Naruto asked and promised hot sex afterword and Mutsu was the ring bearer). This is actually her wedding picture that she keeps on her work desk.

During his time on the island, he had witnessed the arrival of the new sekirei and even had a hand in their training. The single numbers as they were called when they reacted the 16 year old age mark, they too reacted to Naruto the same way Miya, Matsu, Kazehana and Karasuba did when they first met and winged them from the tomboyish Homura, to the stoic Akitsu, to the ever faithful Yume and to the tsudere Tsukiumi.

As he stayed on the island, he recreated the book franchise that his godfather Jiriaya had created. The Icha-Icha series was the highest grossing book worldwide which was no surprise since the majority of the world's human population were perverts and they were willing to drop large sums of money for limited edition merchandise. He also created his own series of books telling the story of his friends and family and their adventures starting with "The Tale of the Sage" which was about Hagoromo and his battle with his mother turned monster followed with its sequel "The story of the Two Sons" which was the story of Ashura and Indra and their battle of who shall lead the world to peace though their own methods whether it be through power or love. His book series spawned many movies and sold tons of merchandise; basically he was a rich bitch.

Before leaving the island, the joined military somehow managed to kidnap a young sekirei who went by the name of Musubi. This angered Naruto because Minaka allowed it to happen. He and his sekirei went to the military base and slaughtered all military personnel, but it was too late and her core was badly damaged, so Naruto decided to save the girl, but pouring in at least 5 tails worth of chakra into her core to stabilize it. It weakened him, but knew he would regain his lost power over time, but all that mattered was that this young one lived to find her Ashikabi someday, little did he know that he made sure Musubi would one day become his sekirei. And she wasn't the only one, during his time in the laboratory we would sleep in his full demon form after training and his sekirei would walk in and see a number of the younger sekirei snuggled into his warm fur. The ones that were found were Uzume, the twins Hibiki and Hikari, Yahan of the shadow, the spear wielding Kaho, the new and improved Musubi and the babies Benitsubasa and Haihane.

When it was time for him and his sekirei to leave, the younger sekirei cried and begged for him to stay. He then summoned his tails and pulled them all into a hug "I'm sorry that I couldn't stay a little while longer… but I promise you this if you're reacting to me I'll flare my aura so it'll be easier for you to find and if you're ever forcefully winged, then I'll shatter that bond and free you so that you can find your true Ashikabi" this was all he said as he and his sekirei walked through a vortex that he created.

**Shinto Teito**

Within the city of Shinto Teito, Naruto and his sekirei have built a lovely home for themselves. Naruto instead of building a massive house with useless space, he decided to make an inn where any Ashikabi and their sekirei can rest for a fee that is. He bought the plot of land off Asama when he gave him a check for ¥ 10,000,000.00 (1 million American dollars) this made everyone look at Naruto in shock as to what kind of person were to drop that kind of cash, but when he presented his bank account they all passed out with foam at the mouth.

Maison Izumo was a three story inn with 16 rooms; 15 guest rooms and 1 master bedroom, with each room being fully equipped with full-sized beds, dressers, nightstands, desks, a chair and a small TV. 2 full bathrooms big enough to fit 10 people, a dining area with a large round table, 2 laundry rooms, a well-stocked kitchen, a large gathering room with a large leather couch, a few recliners a coffee table, a 70in plasma wide screen T.V with a blue ray dvd player and a few gaming consoles such as the PS3, Xbox 360 and the Wii U.

Each of his sekirei got their own rooms except for Miya who decided to take the master bedroom with her husband Naruto, something that was non-negotiable, but she did say that if the other sekirei wanted to spend the night with their Ashikabi they had to ask first and when Matsu brought up the topic of sex, Naruto explained that his shadow clones could be used for more than just kissing, but again they had to ask for a clone or two depending on their taste in sex and when they did…. Naruto thanks kami for silence seals.

Some years have passed since Naruto settled down with his sekirei; he had met up with Takami who introduced him to her children a 10 year old Minato Sahashi and 9 year old Yukari Sahashi who upon seeing 'the pretty boy god' clung onto him like a bear trap onto an unsuspecting animal. This caused everyone in the room to sweat drop at the young girls new found… obsession. He was informed at several of the sekirei were released into the city and that some have begun hunting for their Ashikabi. With this in mind, he then released a pulse of his energy in hopes that the sekirei that were reacting to him during his time on Kamikura Island. After their visit and prying Yukari from her god the residents of Izumo went back to their daily routine except for the new additions appearing at their door step Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, Yahan, Kaho and Musubi. Of course he winged them and gave each of them a room except for Hikari and Hibiki who decided to share a room.

It had been 15 years since Naruto first arrived to Earth, he now lives quite comfortably with his sekirei who he allowed to do their own thing so long as they didn't get into too much trouble; Miya decided to be the landlady of their home, Uzume being entertainment for children's parties, Homura as Takami's informant, Hikari &amp; Hibiki as maids at a local café, Matsu became a college professor, but was laid off due to her perverted tendencies…. No surprise there, and Karasuba decided to return to MBI to be leader of the new Disciplinary Squad with Yume as her right hand woman, but they were Naruto's spies to see if anything was up.

Then one day as he was drinking tea with his sekirei he got a call from Seo telling him that Asama had died in an accident. This came as a shock to Naruto as he was a friend to the white haired scientist. When he asked what happened? Seo told him "The exact cause of his death was thus: he was called back to MBI due to a crisis with a Jinki that, due to an error, began to "charge a termination attack". Upon arriving to MBI HQ, he found that Takami and Minaka were present along with several Sekirei unable to be moved. After confirming that he was the only non-Ashikabi type human present, Takehito had his plan to save Sekirei and Ashikabi alike though it spelled his doom. He inverted the termination attack so Sekirei and Ashikabi were immune to the harm, but he sealed his own fate as he was the only regular human present."

He and his sekirei attended his funeral. It was raining that day.

Four years have passed since Asama's death and he had finally gotten over it. Naruto was now in the city with a few bags of groceries since Miya needed a few ingredients, but when he asked her why did buy when he can use **Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of all things)** to make what was needed. She told him that the exercise and meeting new faces was a good experience.

Something that he too can agree on.

As he made the trek back home he then picks up familiar energy signatures all over the city. They were the energy signatures of the sekirei core and they were everywhere. He then calls Takami and when he asked why was he detecting sekirei energy signatures all over Shinto? She responded with Minaka had initiated stage one to his 'Sekirei Plan' where all the sekirei were released into the city to find their Ashikabi. At this Naruto growled, but accepted her answer, then he hung up and looked towards the MBI building "things are starting to pick up around here" was all he said.

**Everything in this chapter is within the time span of 21 years and ends when the Sekirei Plan starts in case anyone was confused. Naruto will meet up with Chiho and her sekirei in the next chapter along with Minato after 9 years since their last meeting.**

**Naruto's Sekirei Harem**

**#1 Miya**

**#2 Matsu**

**#3 Kazehana**

**#4 Karasuba**

**#6 Homura/ Kagari**

**#7 Akitsu**

**#8 Yume**

**#9 Tsukiumi**

**#10 Uzume**

**#11 Hikari**

**#12 Hibiki**

**#57 Yahan**

**#87 Kaho**

**#88 Musubi**

**#105 Benitsubasa**

**#106 Haihane**

**#108 Kusano**

**Naruto's Human Lover(s): Hidaka Chiho &amp; Sahashi Yukari**


End file.
